La Paradoja de los Mentirosos
by yazar hayalet
Summary: Naruto, un joven que trabaja en una oficina, está enamorado de Hinata, una compañera de trabajo. Ella está en una relación de larga distancia con su novio, pero ella está de acuerdo en salir con él con una condición: nunca tener relaciones sexuales, ¿sera capaz Hinata de resistir, ante tal tentación?. Adaptación del manga Usotsuki Paradox...cap 4 UP!
1. Epilogo

"_**La paradoja de los mentirosos"**_

_**Soy un mentiroso….**_

_**Si él o ella es un(a) mentiroso(a) entonces esas palabras deben ser una mentira. **_

_**Además, si él o ella no pueden mentir, entonces esas palabras se volverán una mentira.**_

_**Por lo tanto, si se trata de la verdad o mentira permanece desconocida.**_

* * *

_**Namikaze-san…. Por favor….**_ Escucho una suave y dulce voz cerca él. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud…_**por favor**_… lo primero que enfocó su vista fue el nacimiento de unos muy proporcionados y generosos senos, compuestos de piel cremosa y blanquecina…._**no te duermas**_…. Abrió los ojos con violencia…. Encontrándose con el rostro de su compañera de trabajo….._**puede arreglarse…mi PC?**_... pregunto con dulzura y cierta inseguridad la morena.

….¿_**Ah?...si..si… hago lo mejor que puedo**_… le fastidiaba tener que hacer ese trabajo tan tarde en la noche, además hace días que no había dormido bien, pero ahí estaba junto con la dulce Hinata Hyuuga la cual lo veía con ojos tristes y con atisbos de culpa.

_**Siento…hacerte trabajar horas extras … ¿puede estar arreglado para esta noche?**_... todo su enojo y frustración se fueron al observarla , los hermosos ojos de la Hyuga se encontraban brillantes y tristes un tenue pero encantador sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer encantadora

…B_**ueno…probablemente no**_… dijo sonando despreocupado

…_**¡EH!... ¡no bromees!**_... la Hyuga estaba al borde con sus nervios, y el rubio no se la ponía fácil.

_**Por ahora haré click en éste icono, y entonces puedo buscar la causa del daño**_… el rubio se acarició la barbilla meditando… _**puede que esté bien dentro d horas… soy tan bueno!..**_Exclamo con una sonrisa triunfal.

.. _**¿En serio?...**_ la Hyuga se contagió de su entusiasmo,… _**por favor Dios… no hagas que pierda mis datos… **_susurró juntando sus manos…

_**¿A quién le rezas…Hyuga-san?**_ Preguntó el rubio con interés y algo de burla….

_**¿Al Dios de los computadores?.**_.. respondió la joven con un notable sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida… empezaba a odiar esa hermosa sonrisa.

…_**Estoy seguro que eso no ayudará, seguro que Dios escuchará esa oración… como la que rezaste para que no hubiera trabajo los días festivos para así poder reunirte con tu novio**_…. Sus palabras eran hirientes y acidas.

_**¿Cómo… como sabes de eso**_?... la morena estaba sorprendida sus hermosos ojos blanquecinos se abrieron con violencia y su rostro se tornó carmesí, sin mencionar que su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente.

…_**Tú y tu amor a distancia son famosos en esta compañía**_… agregó en un susurro el ojiazul…provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la morena… empezaba a gustarle fastidiarla… _**con ese chico de Nagoya**_… terminó la frase con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro.

La miró con interés, quería verla sonrojase y avergonzarse, adquiría una enfermiza satisfacción con aquello,…_**perseguir un amor con alguien con quien difícilmente te reúnes… eso sí que es algo… **_murmuro para sí…la Hyuga mostro una hermosa sonrisa

…_**Sí… pero… tenemos un diario en un blog, nos escribimos diariamente**_…. _**Eso hace que no parezca tan lejos**_... finalizó con dulzura y alegría.

_**¡Arg!...**_empezaba a odiar esas sonrisas infernalmente tiernas, estrujó sus mejillas con sus manos, frotando sus ojos con violencia

…¿_**Namikaze-san?...**_ otra vez esa dulce voz…. _**¡Mierda!... ¡tengo mucho sueño!.**_... estaba frustado_**. ¿Te sirvo café?**_... la morena estaba nerviosa, además se sentía terriblemente culpable, se sentía una provechada

…_**No...Sólo me daría más sueño….pero…me estoy preguntando porque debo desvelarme toda la noche solo por ti….Hyuuga-san**_… un estremecimiento se apoderó de la ojiblanca…._**Solo no tengo motivación**_….

La mujer solo murmuro un… _**lo siento mucho**_…

…N_**o tengo siquiera una novia que me dijera que no trabajara los fines de semana**_….su frustración iba en aumento, era viernes por la noche y tenía que estar con esa enloquecedoramente tierna mujer, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y soñaba con la felicidad y finales de cuento; él odiaba esos sentimientos

…¡M_**aldición!...es tan patético ayudar a un extraño con su amor**_….lo ultimo lo había pensado pero sin darse cuenta había salido como palabras de su boca

…¿_**No tienes novia Namikaze-san?**_...fue mas una aseveración que una pregunta… _**eso es un alivio**_…aquellas palabras salieron involuntariamente de su boca, rogaba que él no le hubiera prestado atención, pero ella nunca había sido muy afortunada

…¿_**Un alivio?..**_la cuestiono el rubio, acomodándose mejor en su silla reclinable, enfocando toda su atención en su compañera de trabajo; Al sentir esos ojos color cielo mirándola tan profunda e intensamente la morena sintió que todo los colores le subían al rostro y que hacía mucho calor en el lugar…_**y bien?...**_sentía curiosidad, además adoraba presionarla.

_**Bueno, es cruel arruinar el fin de semana de un chico con novia…**_ agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa… pero aquellos ojos seguían interesados en ella…_**cruel para la novia, digo**_…de nuevo sentía el extraño palpitar de su corazón desbocado y que seguía haciendo mucho calor

…_**Gracias por ser tan considerada**_…. Sus palabras fueron sarcásticas, pero al parecer ella no lo noto, porque se formó una sonrisa de aquellas que odiaba.

_**¿Qué te parece si contamos historias de amor para mantenerte despierto?**_...finalizó con otra adorable sonrisa.

_**¿Dices que tengo que escuchar tu historia de amor de Nagoya?..Dios, no porfavor!... esto se está poniendo más y más aburrido… tal vez tenga que dejar tu PC malograda hasta el lunes**_…odiaba admitirlo pero con solo pensar que ella era feliz con ese chico lo ponía enfermo… _**¡Lo siento!...Haré lo que sea, por favor perdóname**_…no podía esperar con el trabajo para el lunes, si tenía suerte podría encontrarse con Sasuke el otro fin de semana, tenía que esforzarse para verlo.

_**¿Cualquier cosa?...**_tal vez podría, sacarle un poco de provecho a la situación, levantó el rostro y vio en sus ojos determinación…_**entonces Hyuuga-san, me gustaría oír de ti**_…_**que fantaseas cuando te tocas**_…ni bien termino de decirlo la expresión de vergüenza total de ella, lo llenó de un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción.._**eso es algo que definitivamente me mantendría despierto**_…la observo y aquel sentimiento enfermizo crecía mas y mas en su interior, ella estaba completamente roja con la mirada hacia el suelo, se veía tan hermosa así.

_**¡No hago eso!... de tocarme**_….se sentía completamente ofendida y avergonzada.

_**¿Por qué? Debes hacerlo, estas en una relación de larga distancia no?... solamente te vez una vez al mes con tu chico de Nagoya verdad?**_...ella se quedo callada, neutral sin decir o replicar nada

…_**Namikaze-san, eres como un viejo pervertido**_…susurro con lentitud.

Como no serlo, su abuelo le había instruido en las artes amatorias desde muy joven, y que no tuviera novia no significaba que no supiera desenvolverse bien en la cama; solo se había cansado de lo mismo, solo esperaba a alguien distinto en su vida…

_**Sólo el deseo sexual y el deseo de comida pueden vencer el deseo de dormir**_… aun recordaba a su abuelo, aquel cabello blanco y largo que jalaba de niño; aun lo extrañaba demasiado; y se sintió un tonto por añorar a un viejo pervertido, y aun mas por ayudar a aquella chica que solo le daba agridulces sentimientos.

_**Pero...tu chico debe hacer algo para aguantarse por tanto tiempo…estoy seguro de que te está engañando**_… ni bien terminó la frase se dio cuenta de lo crueles que habían sido sus palabras, pero ella se lo había ganado no? Volteó a mirarla y la vio inmóvil con las manos en forma de puño y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y ahí estaba otra vez el sentimiento de culpa…_**es broma!...!solo estoy bromeando!...**_sonreía con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca

…D_**icen que todos los chicos engañan**_…sus palabras sonaban muy tristes y se sintió como un completo idiota.

_**Si fueras mi novia…yo de seguro no haría tal cosa**_… aquello salió sin darse cuenta, el no podría estar enamorado de ella o sí?...se veía tan pequeña y frágil, que de nuevo la culpa lo azoto con fuerza…_**Ten fe! …mira tú PC ya casi esta restaurada, hare lo mejor**_.. Finalizo con una sonrisa y arrancándole a ella una sonrisa triste.

El empezó a teclear nervioso y avergonzado, su postura era muy rígida y los músculos de su espalda ya empezaban a doler

…¿_**Namikaze-san?...dime sobre tus fantasías**_...el la observaba perplejo y ella sonreía triunfal, con una de esas sonrisas que el odiaba

…D_**e algún modo asumí que solo era una pregunta para ti**_…se rascaba la nuca como siempre que estaba nervioso, y no ayudaba tener a la morena mirándolo de frente con mucho interés.

_**Bueno…me imagino lo usual**_…ahora era él el que estaba sonrojado y humillado

…_**¿Qué es eso de lo usual?**_...pregunto con sincero interés la muchacha

…._**Con una mujer….**_dijo entre dientes el rubio

…_**O**_hm…_** no lo entiendo del todo...por favor describe la situación….**_ De nuevo esos ojos grandes y hermosos lo miraban con interés, parecía una niña, y a él le entraron ideas de cómo podría hacerla participar de sus fantasías

…¿Y_** bien?...**_estaba realmente interesada en el tema, su familia había sido muy tradicional, así que nunca pudo hablar de sexualidad muy abiertamente ni siquiera con su novio.

_**Ok!... me gusta fantasear sobre tomar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad….en un tren por ejemplo**_….sus brazos se movían enérgicamente, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado y humillado…

La cara de ella cambio y ya no estaba la niña de antes, ella lo miraba con cierta ternura que aumento su deseo…_**entonces esos son tus deseos ocultos**_….la morena estaba pensativa aunque feliz, jamás habría imaginado que sería tan fácil hablar de esos temas y menos con un compañero de trabajo.

…_**También tengo algunas donde es al revés**_… por extrañas razones ahora se sentía completamente tranquilo y relajado como si estuviera hablando del clima con un amigo de toda la vida

…¿_**Al revés?...**_eso se ponía cada vez más interesante, tal vez si aprendía y tomaba atención algo podría usarlo con su novio

…_**Bueno tú sabes, donde la chica es la que manda**_…de improviso ella lo sujetó de la corbata empujándolo para que quedase sentado y caminó hacia él con una sensualidad innata, se colocó frente a él casi sobre sus piernas

…_**No te muevas…solo quédate quieto Namikaze-san**_…su voz había perdido todo atisbo de dulzura y ahora sonaba demandante…casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, a ese par de voluptuosos senos que lo invitaban a probarlos

…¿_**Algo así?...solo bromeaba**_….de nuevo su expresión cambió y regreso la niña dulce con la sonrisa de cuento.

Ella aun sostenía su corbata, así que él se levantó con rapidez haciendo que ella quedara atrapada en el escritorio de la oficina, no iba a dejar que una niña juegue con él

…. _**Eso fue muy bueno…tu pose**_…sintió algo extraño, que solo sentía cuando estaba con su novio, la voz de él…la había hecho excitarse

…_**Bueno…es tu turno**_… su voz ahora era la de siempre, despreocupada y relajada

…¿_**Eh?... no es que yo no**_…se sintió como una total pervertida, ella no tenia por que desear a otro hombre que no fuera su novio no?

_**...¡Diablos eres tan cruel!...haces que un chico se desvele por arreglar tu PC…haces que él revele sus fantasías mas privadas…y hasta lo llamas pervertido…creo que …debería irme a casa**_….se notaba bastante molesto

…._**Entiendo…lo que pasa es que….mis fantasías probablemente sean similares a las tuyas…**_estaba roja hasta las orejas

…._**Por favor descríbelas con detalle**_…el sonreía y empezaban a gustarle esas sonrisas zorrunas de él

…M_**e gusta…fantasear….sobre ser tomada contra mi voluntad… **_su voz era casi un susurro

….Ohm…_**así que con cosas como "tómalo… chúpalo, perra"…eso es lo que te gusta?**_...eso se estaba volviendo divertido para el rubio.

…_**¡No es así!...no en una manera vulgar, solo me gusta ser mandada en una forma gentil, respetuosa, calmada**_…como deseaba que alguna vez su novio la hubiera forzado a hacerlo, el era todo un caballero su gran amor de la infancia

…_**Nosotros…estamos hablando sobre fantasías…simples fantasías!**_...aquello fue más para ella misma que para el rubio que la miraba con interés

…B_**ueno sí, es bueno que haya una distancia entre nuestras fantasías y la realidad, ya que si no fuera así quien sabe que le haría a la chica de la tienda a la que voy**_…estaba más tranquilo y su atención se enfocaba en terminar de arreglar ese trasto viejo

…_**¡Yo también! Con un graduado de la escuela o un com**_…de pronto se quedo callada, eso estaba yendo muy lejos el no era su novio, no tenia por que desearlo, rogó e imploro a los dioses que el no la hubiera escuchado; pero al levantar la vista se encontró con esos hermosos ojos cielo detrás de los lentes que siempre llevaba, nunca lo había visto con detenimiento; aquel chico era hermoso, su piel bronceada resaltaba debajo de la camisa blanca y por la proximidad en la que se habían encontrado pudo sentir un firme abdomen debajo de toda esa ropa de oficina, el sonrojo volvió junto con la sensación de humedad en sus partes bajas, se sintió una tonta, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza, soledad y mucho sufrimiento, no pudo evitar querer llorar…

_**Compañero de trabajo?...**_ la voz de rubio era gélida e impersonal, pero era aquella voz que la excitaba, se sintió acalorada y muy sensible, él se acerco con cautela quedando frente a frente mirándola a los ojos, pero ella no pudo resistir esa mirada, así que bajo la cabeza, se sentía mareada, su corazón latía desbocado

..._**Si con un colega ¡pero!...no…no es eso**_….como podría Salir de aquel apuro?, ella misma se había delatado

...C_**on un colega pero?...tengo un novio, por eso no puedo…no es eso lo que ibas a decir?**_... se acercó más a ella, justo como zorro acorralando a un conejo

…_**Yo puedo quedarme**_…sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el roce de su cálido aliento la hizo temblar, cuanto más podría resistir?

... **¿No estábamos hablando de fantasías**?...levanto la cabeza, tenía que resistir, ella amaba a su novio

…_**Estamos?**_...podía oler su perfume tenue a jazmín y ver esos hermosos labios rosa

…_**Mi…?que paso con mi PC?...**_sentía que le faltaba el aire una parte de ella quería que él la tomara por la fuerza ahí mismo, en ese instante

…_**Sólo tiene que reiniciarse una vez mas y entonces parece que estará arreglada**_….ella empezaba a escurrirse literalmente entre él y un gran librero dando una generosa vista de su escote

…_**Podrás hablar con tu novio**_…él se inclinó para quedar otra vez a punto de rozar sus labios

…_**Pero…ahora quiero mi recompensa Hyuuga-san**_… cada vez decía su apellido sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas

..._**Ahora cierra tus ojos por favor**_…su mano empezó a acariciar su mejilla y fue como electricidad recorriéndola

…_**¿No te dije que tengo un novio?...**_las manos del rubio acariciaban con delicadeza su mentón, su piel era tan suave como la había imaginado

…_**Sí pero no está aquí ahora…yo soy el que te está tocando Hyuuga-san…el calor corporal o el tocar no pueden ser reemplazadas por su blog de internet**_…lentamente y sin prisas había llegado hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, ella sentía la piel arder en cada porción acariciada

…_**Por favor, no seas tan malo**_… su voz eran gemidos tenues

…_**Lo siento, pero no…esta es mi oportunidad**_… sin decir más sus manos atacaron su escote desabotonando tan rápido como podían el vestido amarillo que llevaba

…_**Ah!.**_..aquello era su fantasía, estaba mal, lo sabia pero no podía evitar sentirse excitaba

…_**Namikaze-san**_… jamás pensó que su apellido podría sonar tan erótico, ver aquellos labios rosa decirlo, no lo resistió mas y juntó sus labios con premura, y se sorprendió al sentir como ella le respondía con la misma pasión y urgencia que sentía él, el beso se tornó salvaje y húmedo, pequeños gemidos salían de esos hermosos labios

…_**ahh…aah!**_...el estaba besando sus pechos desnudos, lamiendo sus pezones que estaban tan sensibles…_**ah!**_...ahora eran sus dientes los que acariciaban al pezón, ella se arqueaba de placer hace mucho que no había tenido un encuentro amoroso, su novio nunca tenía tiempo. _**Nosotros…ah!**_...el rubio masajeaba magistralmente el otro seno y frotaba con su pulgar el débil pezón rosa, mientras que su boca hambrienta succionaba con ahincó el otro ahora endurecido pezón

…_**No deberíamos estar haciendo esto...Namikaze-san…**_sus palabras eran débiles y su cuerpo también, pero su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a su amor de toda la vida_**… lo siento mucho**_… el rubio estaba cabizbajo hablando con furia contenida

…_**Yo…pensé…que tenia mas autocontrol**_…la morena temblaba mezcla de la excitación y la culpa, trataba de regularizar los latidos desbocados de su corazón

…_**Yo también estoy sorprendido**_…ella no lo esperaba, en un rápido movimiento él, la sujetaba por la cintura…_**agárrate de algo**_….justo como un zorro cazando al indefenso conejo, el rubio la sitió delante suyo inclinándola sobre una silla de la oficina, levantando su vestido

…_**¡He! ¡de ninguna manera!...¡Espera!**_...podía sentir la excitación del rubio aun sobre sus pantalones…_**Namikaze-san…¡ No! ¡No en este lugar!.**_...el suspiraba con cada roce de su trasero sobre su ya más que hinchado miembro, sus manos presionaban con desesperación sus voluptuosos senos, presionando sus excitados pezones rosa, ya no podía razonar nada solo quería tomarla en ese lugar, casi podía sentir la humedad de su ropa interior escurriendo por sus cremosos muslos, se volvería loco al entrar en ella

…_**Bip..Bip…Bip…Bip!...**_aquel sonido electrónico resonaba en la tranquila oficina, asustándolos a ambos y haciéndolos volver a la realidad

…_**Ese…ese es mi teléfono**_….estaba a punto de caer, de serle infiel a su novio, al amor de su vida

…¿_**Tu chico de Nagoya?**_...podía observar su hermoso rostro sonrojado, sus ojos llorosos por el placer, no cedería ahora que era su oportunidad no, se acercó a sus labios devorándolos con pasión y necesidad

…_**Por favor no lo cojas**_…mordió su labio de manera sensual, arrancándole un gemido a ella

…_**Te lo ruego**_…el sonido insistente le taladraba el alma, haciéndola sentir miserable y llena de culpa, con lentitud y avergonzada separo su rostro de él, aunque el sonido había cesado.

_A pesar de que estoy tan cerca…en realidad estoy tan lejos_… la observó en silencio contestar el móvil

…_**Sasuke-kun?...buenos días**_… su voz tenía el mismo tono de niña de cuento…_**sí soy Hina**_…_**lo siento no tenía el teléfono conmigo**_…sonrió con tristeza

..._**Sí tuve que trabajar duro después de eso… ella sonaba tan feliz**_…_**me había divertido en tu casa…¿me llevaras a la torre de televisión la próxima vez?**_...su voz era odiosa y desesperantemente tierna, como la de una niña pequeña que quiere que le compren un helado, haciéndolo sentir culpable y miserable. ¿Alguna vez ella se sentiría así con él, podría ser que un pobre niño sin familia sea amado con tanta pureza?

..._**Pero…lo siento…mi PC no está arreglada todavía, por eso no he terminado con él trabajo**_…acaso estaba soñando?, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y fuerte, seria que acaso tenía una oportunidad?

..._**Sí, no te preocupes gracias**_… ella miraba a través de los grandes ventanales de la oficina

…_**Yo también estoy sorprendida sobre eso**_…se volteo hacia él con una reluciente sonrisa, la luz que se filtraba desde el ventanal la hacía ver hermosa, como una hada de la luna, él veía hipnotizado como ella se le acercaba lentamente

..._visto desde Nagoya, soy la fantasía…pero por ahora su calor es mío_…pensó con una sonrisa tímida.


	2. Forzar, interrupción, negociaciones

****Primero que nada Naruto no me pertenece ni el manga Usotsuki paradox, del cual estoy haciendo la adaptación.

Segundo muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y mas aun comentar, disculparan los errores en el prologo, con los nervios solo subí la historia tal cual salio.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y comenten =)

* * *

_**Forzar, interrupción, negociaciones**_

_**-El primer tren partirá pronto**_- Su voz era ronca, pero la hacía estremecer como una hoja azotada por el viento.

_**-¿Que quieres hacer?- E**_lla giró su cuerpo con la silla rotatoria de la oficina observándolo con esa sonrisa de niña buena de siempre.

_**-Pues bien a dormir-**_ Mencionó sin muchos ánimos el rubio que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, tal vez ella solo tuvo un momento de flaqueza.

_**-Ah?...no…no tengo sueño- **_Se incorporó quedando a su lado, ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

El regreso a su departamento fue silencioso, con desesperación la acorraló contra la puerta ni bien entraron, besándola y acariciando su bien proporcionado cuerpo, ella gimió suavemente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, intensificando aun más el beso. Con torpeza caminaron hacia el dormitorio, sus hábiles manos le habían abierto el vestido, mostrando sus bien proporcionados senos.

_**-Ah!- L**_a sensación del aire frio contra su piel, le puso la piel de gallina y endureció aun mas sus pezones. El rubio la observó con las mejillas sonrojadas, el brilloso cabello esparcido sobre las sabanas, respirando agitadamente y la encontró arrebatadoramente sexy, su piel pálida le invitaba a hundirse en el más dulce de los pecados.

Acarició con lentitud su abdomen liso y hermoso, bajando con lentitud hacia su centro de placer

_**-Um…Pensándolo bien, no puedo hacer esto-**_Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, deseaba al ojicielo pero no podía hacerle aquello a Sasuke, no podía cambiar deseo por amor.

El rubio inclinó su rostro para besarla, pero al escuchar sus palabras se quedo muy quieto mirándola muy de cerca, ella se sonrojó muchísimo más, por su cercanía.

_**-¡No!- E**_n un rápido movimiento la morena levantó sus manos empujándolo con violencia, haciéndolo caer.

_**-¡Ahh!..¿Estás bien?... ¡Naruto-kun!- L**_a pelinegra lo observaba asustada y avergonzada desde la cama.

_**-No…no lo estoy- M**_ás que dolor o ira, el rubio se sentía frustrado, maldiciendo su suerte.

**-¿Te duele?- P**reguntó con dulzura la pequeña mujer, acariciando su enrojecida mejilla con lentitud; el rubio se estremeció al sentir ese leve contacto, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ese suave y placentero toque. Ella sonrió el parecía un gatito siendo acariciado por su dueño, casi podía jurar que lo escuchaba ronronear.

El rubio por su parte sentía como poco a poco los latidos de su corazón se iban regularizando, siempre vio inalcanzable a la Hyuuga, quien siempre se mostró reservada pero muy eficiente y alegre, las pocas veces que cruzaba palabras con ella siempre lo trató con una amabilidad y calidez que lo enamoraron de inmediato, además no era ciego, aquella frágil mujer tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Pero ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su novio en Nagoya, lazó un suspiro de frustración, que la sobresaltó rozando con su muslo la intimidad del rubio, el cual sintió electricidad pura recorrerlo.

-_**Bueno, esta cama es pequeña después de todo- A**_gregó avergonzado el rubio.

_**-Perdóname- S**_usurró la ojiblanca avergonzada, había sentido claramente el hinchado miembro de su compañero de oficina y el mismo estremecimiento que él, lo cual se tradujo en un cosquilleo en su intimidad.

_**-¿Estas enojado?- P**_regunto con curiosidad la morena con una sonrisa.

_**-Oh, no- R**_espondió con sarcasmo el Uzumaki con una de sus zorrunas sonrisas.

_**-Aunque….mi compañera de trabajo es una egoísta…que vino hacia mí…que…me siguió hasta mi casa…pero me rechazo en el último momento…no estoy molesto…en lo absoluto ¿sabes?- A**_gregócon ironía, el ojiazul, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Hyuuga.

_**-Perdóname- E**_lla seguía sonrojada, sus hermosos ojos mostraban tristeza y melancolía…_**yo...tengo un novio, es una relación de larga distancia, pero aun si lo hago contigo, estaría engañando a mi novio, ¿cierto?- A**_mbos se observaban fijamente.

_**-¿Sabes qué Hinata?- S**_u voz se tornó fría_**….esto es suficiente para que se llame engañar…**_sus ojos le traspasaban el alma _**- ¿No lo crees?- E**_lla solo temblaba, no solo por su cercanía sino también por las sensaciones que producía en ella.

_**-Así que, mira no hace mucha diferencia….**_podía sentirlo sobre sus pechos_**…Así que...Hagámoslo-**_Su aliento cosquilleaba en su rostro, podía sentir su calor y como este se propagaba hacia su cuerpo.

_**-¡Eso está mal!- T**_enía que sobreponerse, no importaba cuan irresistible le pareciere su compañero de trabajo, ella no podía engañar a su novio.

_**-La línea final, es cuando se pregunta qué tan lejos se puede llegar sin ser llamado engañador- L**_as palabras salían con velocidad de sus labios, como un niño recitando un poema de memoria.

_**-Incluso se dice que se está bien mientras no se tenga sexo- S**_e dejo atrapar por esa mirada azul cielo del rubio.

_**-¿Cierto?- S**_u mano impedía que el pudiese lograr el contacto entre sus labios.

_**-Entonces que debo hacer- E**_l rubio estiro los brazos_**… ¿con este bulto en mi pantalón?...**_con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él, impulsando a la vez su pelvis, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran sobre sus ropas.

_**-¡Ah!- **_Aquel gemido salió involuntariamente de los labios de la morena, el solo contacto anterior aumentó el cosquilleo y humedad en su intimidad.

_**-¡Perdón!- L**_a morena se movía inquieta, aumentando inconscientemente el roce en sus sexos, lo cual estaba llevando a su límite al rubio.

_**-Detente- M**_ás que una palabra fue como un gruñido, ella se paralizó por completo, bajando la cabeza avergonzada, si bien el primer roce hacia sido accidental la sensación placentera que le produjo aquello la llevo a seguir moviendo sus caderas, ella lo deseaba demasiado, tal vez mas de lo que él imaginaba.

El rubio la miró con ternura, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, y volvió a sentir envidia, por ese amor que sentía ella por el chico de Nagoya; bufó molesto y con resignación.

_**-Bueno, está bien - S**_e giró dándole la espalda a la mujer de ojos perla.

_**-No me gusta forzar a las chicas…cuando llego a esto- S**_u voz estaba cargada de desilusión.

_**-Perdón, no te vayas…esta cama es pequeña, pero si no la odias, por favor quédate a dormir conmigo- A**_unque sus palabras sonaban desinteresadas, ella pudo percibir la soledad en la que él se encontraba.

_**-Y cuando despertemos…por favor almuerza conmigo o algo- E**_lla sintió un nudo en el pecho y una enorme sensación de culpa.

_**-Uzumaki-san- S**_usurró sacudiendo su brazo con delicadeza

_**-Perdón si resultó así - Si hay algo que pueda hacer para disculparme- É**_l la observó sin interés, pero los ojos sinceros y la sonrisa de la morena aumentaron los latidos de su corazón.

_**-Entonces- S**_e acercó más a ella _**-Ten relaciones conmigo-**_finalizó con una sonrisa.

_**-¡Ah! **_ella se ruborizó con violencia_** - Cualquier cosa menos eso -**_ Ultimó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él, quedó pensativo por un momento _**- Entonces, ¿Qué tal, todas las cosas antes de eso?...**_

Ella estaba sorprendida _**- ¿Todas las cosas antes de eso?-**_ más que una pregunta fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

_**- Recientemente he pasado fines de semana solo - É**_l le sonreía mirándola como a una amiga de toda la vida _**- Así que por favor, hazme sentir que tengo una novia por solo un poco - E**_stiró sus brazos, colocándolos detrás de su cabeza_**- Me siento mal por tu novio en Nagoya…pero si vas a ver una película, cenas conmigo y cosas así, como verdaderas parejas hacen en citas…es suficiente para mí - E**_lla lo observaba perpleja, quedándose embobada por esa hermosa sonrisa que le hacía recordar a un hermoso día soleado.

_**- Si estás bien con eso - A**_un estaba indecisa pero la paz que reflejaba el rostro de él, alejó todas las dudas que pudiera tener _**- ¡Suena a diversión! - F**_inalizó ella con una sonrisa también.

…_Lo siento chico Nagoya…yo también la amo…solo por hoy…ella será mi novia…_fue el ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido con ella entre sus brazos.

_**- Espera- E**_l rubio la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que la morena sonriente observaba curiosa entre los escaparates que película elegiría.

_**- ¡Por ver una película no me refería a este tipo de Dvd´s alquilados en una tienda comercial!- **_él se había imaginado llevando al cine a ver alguna comedia romántica o un drama, en el cual aprovecharía la oscuridad del lugar y podría volver a besar esos hermosos labios rosa de ella.

_**- ¡Ah!... ¡Esta ya está en DVD! - E**_lla sonreía feliz por su elección sacándolo de su ensueño.

_**-Yo llevare esta - L**_e observaba con una gran sonrisa, al ver que el muchacho no dejaba de verla, él por su parte, se ruborizó de inmediato, aun no estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad de ella.

_**- ¿¡Zombies?!...¡Qué mal gusto tienes! - L**_a verdad era que él detestaba las películas de miedo, ya que le producían eso mismo.

_**- ¿Qué hay de ti Uzumaki-san?- N**_o podía seguir fingiendo que su cercanía no le producía ninguna reacción, ella se sonrojó rápidamente, él no dejaba de observarla.

_**- ¿Eh?... ¿¡Un melodrama coreano?!- A**_quello sí que era una sorpresa_** - Eres como una señora casada de mediana edad - N**_o podía evitar reír, él la tenia confundida, siempre que estaba cerca podía sentir como su corazón latía más rápido y como la lujuria se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero también la hacía sentirse feliz, experimentaba una paz que hace mucho no sentía su corazón y eso le daba miedo.

_**- Ahora que alquilamos películas….se quedo pensativa un momento…lo siguiente es compras... ¿cierto?- **_él no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla embobado, el sol hacia que su largo cabello brillase azulinamente, sus ojos aunque extraños eran preciosos y ese tenue sonrojo la hacía verse endemoniadamente tierna; en silencio la observó con detenimiento su sedoso cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y aunque no era muy alta tenía un cuerpo delgado en el cual resaltaban de manera natural sus voluptuosos senos, su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas anchas, sus piernas como el resto de su piel eran pálidas pero suaves al tacto.

_**- ¿Uzumaki-san - P**_arpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad, ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de él observándolo con preocupación.

_**- Ayer…me dijiste Naruto**_**…**_**además, con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros**_- Rápidamente llegaron escenas de la noche anterior a su cabeza, ella solo se sonrojo bajando la cabeza - _**No tiene sentido que me llames por mi apellido ¿no? -**_ él levanto su mentón con lentitud haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran; de nuevo su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, sentía como se humedecían sus bragas.

_**- ¡Compras!...ese lugar es perfecto - D**_ebía apartarse de él y de el deseo que la hacía sentir. Él solo la miraba extrañado, casi podía jurar que ella había querido besarlo.

Respiraba con lentitud, sus desbocados latidos ya se habían normalizado, se enfocó en los escaparates llenos de productos, sin embargo había una pregunta flotando en su mente_: ¿Por qué aquello nunca le había pasado con Sasuke?, ella lo amaba o ¿no?_

_**- Hinata, una cita es más como sexy, ¿sabes?- **_el ojicielo no se molestaba en ocultar su aburrimiento _**– Porque no vamos al centro de la cuidad ¿y visitamos algunos lugares o algo?**_- su rostro era de fastidio puro.

_**- Eso es un desperdicio-**_ su rostro oculto tras el flequillo se notaba _**sombrío –No es que estemos saliendo en serio… ¡y estoy haciendo esto en disculpa!-**_ el Uzumaki se quedo observándola sintiendo como todas sus esperanzas se iban al piso.

_**-Solo quiero una sartén y un cucharón, que no tienes en casa-**_ sabia que lo había tratado mal.

– _**¿puedes comprar esto?-**_ se sentía una miserable.

_**-Claro-**_ respondió en un susurro, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan patético. ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que ella estaría a gusto con él?, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, toda su vida había sido relegado por todos. Ella no era la excepción.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que lo sujetaban de la mano _**-¿Cómo está eso?, te hace sentir ¿Qué somos pareja?-**_ él la miro incrédulo, ¿acaso le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos?

Era una mala mujer, ella lo sabía desde que acepto que él la besara y que luego la llevara a su departamento, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sabía que Sasuke no lo merecía; pero no podía negar lo que él le hacía sentir, como su cuerpo temblaba de excitación cada vez que la miraba, trató de poner límites en ese juego perverso de ellos, pero al observarlo taciturno, no pudo; ella jugaría tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible a él y a Sasuke.

Sonrió pero no puedo evitar sonrojarse cuando él entrelazó sus dedos, como lo hacen las verdaderas parejas. Él había aceptado entrar en ese oscuro juego y no iba a dejarse vencer, podría salir muy lastimado, pero ella lo valía.

_**-Maldición que película tan horrible, lamento haber escogido una tan rara- **_bajó la cabeza avergonzado _**– ¿Por qué?-**_ ella por su parte se veía realmente feliz _**– Aunque sea mala mientras tengas a alguien con quien reír, es divertido por si misma ¿no es cierto?-**_ aquella hermosa sonrisa le podría alegrar el día a cualquiera, pensaba para sí el rubio, sonriendo tímidamente.

_**-Mi novio…-**_se quedo callada, ¿acaso iba a compararlo con él? _**–No importa- **_se abrazó a misma, de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa volvió a ella.

_**-¿Te quieres quejar de tu novio?-**_ tal vez tenia más oportunidades de las que él creía _**–Si no les va bien entre ustedes, puedes simplemente romper con él... ¡Sólo rompe con él!-**_ Aquello era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que ella pudiera estar libre.

En silencio ella se levantó, como si tratara de huir de allí _**–Perdón por quedarme hasta tarde, limpiare los platos y me iré a casa- **_su voz se escuchaba rota.

_**-Solo estaba bromeando…te puedes quejar de tu novio, te escucharé-**_ él no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que sus ojos estarían llenos de lagrimas.

_**-Realmente estaba bromeando…así que por favor quédate un poco más-**_ ya no le importaba lo que pensara ella, no le interesaba si tenía que arrastrarse o rogarle para que se quede a su lado.

_**-¿Es aburrido esta con migo?-**_ aun recordaba la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, aquella chica le había dicho que él era muy aburrido, empezó a recordar todos esos años oscuros.

_**-¡Naruto-kun, idiota!-**_ ella se levanto de golpe, ¿por qué tenía que hacerla sentir mal y luego poner ojos de cachorro abandonado? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan bien a su lado?

_**-Desearía que fuera aburrido, pero-**_ calló un momento, como pensando sus palabras _**–No debería divertirme cuando estoy contigo, si me quedo aquí más tiempo…**_él no podía controlar el conjunto de emociones y sentimiento que sentía en su interior. Con agilidad la arrinconó sobre mueble, ya no iba a esperar más, estaba seguro que ella también sentía lo mismo que él.

_**-¡No!- **_ella forcejeaba mientras sentía como era besada la piel de su _**cuello –Me prometiste que no lo harías!-**_ debía resistir no podía serle infiel a Sasuke, no podía.

_**-¡No me importa más!-**_ su voz era ronca y fría, aquella voz que la hacía temblar de excitación.

_**-Eres tan cruel Hinata, me llevaste así, pero nunca planeaste regresar aquí ¿verdad?-**_ no iba a perder esa magnífica oportunidad, estaba realmente excitado, sentía el cálido y suave cuerpo de ella debajo suyo temblando, esa piel cremosa que quería volver a probar.

_**-¡Ah!-**_ no pudo impedir gemir, él había abierto el escote de su vestido, y lamia con maestría sus sensibles pezones, al sentir su cálida lengua sobre ellos, no pudo evitar lagrimear de placer.

_**-Por lo menos se mía solo por hoy, no me importa si es engañar... - **_él la observaba con esos ojos tan azules como cielo _**– Tu… ¿me odias?- **_¿acaso era miedo lo que podía sentir en la voz de él?

Ella le sonrió con ternura, sabía que él no había crecido con una familia, sabía que era un chico solitario _**–No te odio**_- acarició su mejilla con lentitud, acercando sus rostros.

–_**Así que no podemos hacer esto- **_sentía una extraña calidez apoderarse de su cuerpo siempre que estaba con él _**– Nosotros…nos llevamos bien como trabajadores ¿no es cierto?, somos amigos ¿cierto?- **_él solo la observaba en silencio.

_**-Entonces… ¿podemos comer juntos y ver videos juntos cierto?-**_ ella aún se encontraba sonrojada y respirando agitadamente _**–Pero si tenemos relaciones, nuestra relación se arruinará…yo probablemente pretenderé como que no te conozco aunque te vea en la compañía-**_ pudo observar como el rubio bajaba la cabeza _**–y tendré que pedirle a alguien más que se quede horas extras conmigo-**_ finalizó ella en un susurro.

Acarició su mejilla, como antes ella lo había hecho, lentamente fue acercando sus labios, mientras su otra mano masajeaba su seno, ella gimió pero rechazó su beso _**–Entiendo…entonces, ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros? –**_no iba a forzarla, el no era de ese tipo de hombres.

_**-No tendremos relaciones…así que por favor, sigamos saliendo por un tiempo más-**_ no le importaba que ella no lo quisiera, no le importaba que en su corazón solo estuviera ese chico de Nagoya, mientras pudiera estar a su lado, él sería feliz.

_**-Cuando estés sola sin tu novio cerca... ¿por qué no nos usamos como sustitos convenientes? ¿Hasta que encuentre una novia de verdad?-**_aunque saliera herido, él no iba a dejarla marchar.

Ella lo observaba atónita _**–Si sucede que no encajamos entre nosotros, o si algunos de nosotros ya no quiere hacer eso, lo terminamos de inmediato ¿Qué tal te suena?-**_ él le sonreía, igual que un niño que ha recibido el más grande de los regalos.

_**-Solo comeremos juntos, y cuando estemos solos, podemos buscar confort el uno al otro-**_ la observó, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, así que continuó _**–Prometo no tener relaciones contigo, es como que más que amigos pero no amantes realmente. **_

_**-Hinata-san…no siempre tienes que estar tan tensa, deberías de usar a los hombres para tu conveniencia y cuando te canses de ellos, solo tíralos- **_ella sabía que aquellas palabras eran veneno, que le hacían daño, lo notó ya que su voz temblaba, pero no quería hacerlo sentir peor.

_**-Eres tan raro-**_ le respondió ella, con esas sonrisas de niña de cuento. Aunque en el fondo sabia que los dos estaban entrando a terrenos muy peligrosos.

_**-Y entonces, sabes de repente dijo que tenía trabajo, y canceló totalmente nuestra cita-**_ la muchacha solo suspiró con tristeza.

_**-Recién empezaron a salir ¿cierto Matsuri-san?- **_la nombrada solo susurró un sí y se abstrajo en su mundo. Empezaron a entrar al ascensor.

_**-Deberías encontrarte un novio también Sakura-san-**_ agregó con una sonrisa la morena, esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor.

_**-Estoy bien soltera-**_ masculló la ojiverde sonrojándose un poco.

–_**Entonces, ¿Qué tal tu Hinata? ¿Fuiste a Nagoya otra vez la semana pasada?-**_ la morena se sobresaltó, sin embargo la pelirrosa al parecer no lo noto, ya que seguía sonriéndole.

Después de dudarlo un poco la Hyuuga respondió _**–Sí, como siempre-**_ con una hermosa sonrisa.

_**-Pasando un fin de semana normal con tu amado, que bien aunque sea una relación a larga distancia aun se llevan bien-**_ agregó la ojijade antes de despedirse de la morena.

_**-Mentirosa-**_ se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz familiar detrás suyo.

_**-No mentí-**_ masculló la mujer, entrando de nuevo a aquel ascensor.

_**-Uhm...ya veo, así que pasaste el de semana con tu amado ¿no?-**_ el Uzumaki se veía feliz, ella se sonrojó más al ver lo atractivo que se veía de traje de oficina.

_**-Eres tan abusivo, ¡Bien, mentí! Te odio- **_finalizó ella con furia fingida, arrancándole una carcajada a él.

_**-Pensándolo bien, hay una secuela para ese DVD-**_ aunque no estaba a su lado, ella pudo oírlo perfectamente y se odio al sentir su corazón latir mas rápido.

Ella se apresuró a caminar un poco esquivando a las personas que entraban a aquel edificio, se volteó para observarlo _**–Te visitare para mirarla luego, así que por favor mantenla ahí para mí- **_sin decir más siguió caminando hacia la puerta, perdiéndose entre la gente.

* * *

hyuga20uzumaki : Que bueno que te haya gustado, te diré que Hinata estará tentada a caer en mas de una ocasión, como habrás visto en este capitulo ¿ caerá o no?...solo el tiempo lo dirá. de nuevo muchas gracias por leer =)

Dublealfa: Espero siga gustándote la historia, que puedo decir todos tenemos un lado pervertido y Hinata no es la excepción =), espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Pandemonium Potter: muchas gracias por los consejos, como habrás visto los puse en practica, espero que ahora sea mas entendible la lectura. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que este capitulo tan bien te haya parecido interesante.

Noelialuna: Pobre Hinata, tendrá que ser muy fuerte para resistir esa gran tentación con ojos azules. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Espero poder actualizar pronto, porque como verán los capítulos son algo largos y ya se acaban mis vacaciones T_T. En fin trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. De nuevo miles de gracias por leer. =)


	3. Conveniencia, inconveniencia, prioridad…

Primero que nada Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni los personajes del manga Usotsuki paradox...

Segundo muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia y comentan, espero q este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado es algo corto a comparación del anterior, ya que quiero avanzar todo lo que pueda antes de que empiecen de nuevo mis clases.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten el capitulo.

_**Conveniencia, inconveniencia, prioridad…**_

_**-¡No puedo soportarlo más! –**_el rubio enterró su rostro entre los pechos de la morena, que había quedado paralizada por la sorpresa.

_**-Yo, odio tanto las películas de terror que podría morir- **_un grito desgarrador se escuchaba en la habitación, mientras que en la televisión un zombi devoraba a una porrista.

_**-¿Estás bien?-**_ la morena lo observaba con preocupación _**–Te asustas muy fácil Naruto-kun-**_ su cuerpo se estremecía por la risa contenida.

-_**Te dije que no puedo soportar esas cosas- **_el rubio se encontraba tendido sobre el piso del departamento, tratando de tranquilizar las nauseas, que le producían ese tipo de películas.

Se sonrojó al verla preocupada por él, tan linda como una pequeña muñeca, tan frágil como un cisne de cristal, tan hermosa como una noche llena de estrellas. Con delicadeza tomó un mechón de su cabello azulado, deleitándose de su textura sedosa entre sus dedos.

Se incorporó quedando sentado muy cerca de ella _**–Ya que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ver esa película contigo, saldrás conmigo la próxima vez ¿cierto? –**_ella no podía replicar nada, estaba hechizada por esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa zorruna que la perturbaba, en ese momento podría aceptar pasar todos los fines de semana de su vida a su lado. El recuerdo de unos ojos oscuros como la noche la hizo reaccionar, juntó sus manos y con más pesar del que debería, recordó a su novio Sasuke Uchiha.

_**-Dijiste que estabas libre este fin de semana**_ –el rubio se escuchaba resignado _**–Así que hice todo lo posible por conseguir estos boletos –**_aunque sonreía, su voz era de decepción, y eso le dolía.

_**-¡perdóname! Lo olvide, ya hice otros planes después de eso –**_era lindo verla toda avergonzada y roja, le sonrió con amabilidad.

_**-Está bien, no es como si lo hubieras prometido, sin mencionar que no soy tu novio**_ –él no quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que seguro ya se sentía, quería que el tiempo que pasaran juntos se convirtiera en buenos recuerdos para ella.

_**-Perdón, ese día iré de compras con una compañera, Sakura-san –**_ella se sentía más tranquila y menos culpable; el resto de la noche se la pasaron entre risas y bromas como dos amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

_**-Solo por curiosidad, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana Sakura? –**_ el rubio la miraba con curiosidad disimulada, mientras ojeaba un libro de contabilidad.

La pelirrosa dudó por un momento, pero al final termino respondiendo _**–No, no tengo ningún plan**_**-** _¿sería acaso que el rubio estuviera interesado en ella?,_ con solo pensarlo su rostro se tiñó de rojo carmesí.

Mientras que la ojiverde, imaginaba como seria la cita a la que la invitaría el Uzumaki, el rubio sentía, un vacio en su pecho, todas aquellas sonrisas, aquellos sonrojos tiernos; sabía que no eran para él , que solo era un reemplazo, un simple sustituto, que ella lo dejaría cuando pudiera reunirse definitivamente con su "maravilloso novio", lanzó un suspiro de derrota y decepción_.…¿Porque tenía que decirme tal mentira?..._él sabía lo que implicaba ser un sustituto, pero _¿acaso ella no podía hablarle abiertamente de su relación?_, _¿acaso no podía tener esperanzas?_

_**-¡Naruto!-**_ aquel grito lo saco de sus pensamientos deprimentes, cuando volvió a la realidad se le escarapeló el cuerpo, sentía un aura asesina detrás de él _**–Dije que no tengo ningún plan, ¿entonces? –**_maldijo mentalmente por haber olvidado a su compañera de escritorio, tan interesado había estado por saber donde iría Hinata de compras que no midió sus actos, Sakura Haruno, era temida por todos los hombres de la compañía; habían leyendas y cuentos urbanos sobre su fuerza sobrehumana, y sobre aquellos desafortunados que intentaron cortejarla o pasarse de listos.

_**-Linkin Park, tengo asientos especiales –**_no podía morir a manos de esa extraña _**chica -¿Estarías tu interesada? –**_pregunto con una sonrisa despreocupada; sin embargo ella no mostraba ningún signo de emoción –_**Supongo que no, perdón por ser tan casual**_ –no quería seguir metiendo mas la pata con la muchacha, quería seguir viviendo unos cuantos años más.

_**-Estoy interesada…mi amiga…encontró a alguien que le gusta, así que ella escucha mucho esa música recientemente – **_agregó la ojijade con tranquilidad.

…_Su amiga… ¿se refiere a Hinata?-_ el rubio se sonrojo con ese pensamiento, y su traicionero corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo más rápido de lo habitual.

La muchacha de cabellos rosa lo observaba en silencio, con un ligero rubor sobre el rostro –_**Entonces, no me molestaría ir contigo**_ –finalizo en un susurro, no quería sonar muy desesperada.

_**-¡Ah! –**_el coro de la canción _In the end_ empezó a sonar _**–Disculpa tengo una llamada –**_ el rubio empezó a revolver su bolsillo para sacar aquel ruidoso aparato.

_**-¿Alo?**_ –Ella lo observaba sin interés aparente _**–Todavía estoy en la compañía-**_ se sorprendió al ver el cambio en la voz del rubio _**-¿¡En serio?! –**_el Uzumaki parecía un niño al cual le acaban de comprar un regalo, ella podía notar la excitación en su voz. _**-¿Dónde estás ahora? –**_ Notaba su impaciencia –_**Si, está bien**_ – ella conocía ese tono de voz, solo podía tratarse de una reunión de amantes, pensó con perspicacia.

_**-Disculpa Sakura, me tengo que ir –**_la voz apurada del rubio la sacó de sus recuerdos.

_**-E...Espera Naruto, y ¿estos? –**_le pregunto mostrándole los boletos que minutos atrás él le había dado _**–No te preocupes, te los puedes quedar si quieres ir a verlos –**_ella se quedó embobada nunca había visto al rubio tan feliz, él era realmente hermoso _**–Adiós –**_se despidió él, y ellano tuvo tiempo para replicarle nada más el rubio se alejaba corriendo hacia la salida del edificio.

El rubio corría entre las calles llenas de gente _**–Estoy en la tienda de video cerca de tu departamento Naruto-kun, no tienen la película que me recomendaste en la tienda cerca de mi casa –**_la voz de la morena aun resonaba en su cabeza y no puedo evitar la involuntaria y hermosa sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro.

Después de correr como desquiciado por veinte manzanas, entró a la tienda de video no prestó atención a la dependienta que lo saludaba con una sonrisa, sus ojos pasaron un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar, hasta detenerse sobre un cuerpo pequeño cubierta por un conjunto deportivo, aunque no le veía el rostro el reconocería su bien formado cuerpo aun si estuviera entre una multitud, con lentitud y sigilo se acerco a ella, al ver que no notaba su presencia con rapidez le sujeto los brazos y tapó su boca.

_**-No hagas ningún ruido-**_ podía sentir su suave cuerpo delante de el suyo, la había visto tan concentrada mirando el escaparate lleno de videos que no pudo evitar hacerle aquella broma -¿_**Acabas de salir del baño? Hueles bien-**_ cerró momentáneamente los ojos para aspirar ese olor a jazmines tan característico de ella.

_**-Por favor detente, yo…yo voy ¡a llamar a alguien!- **_su cuerpo temblaba igual que su voz, había salido sin pensar de su casa, ni siquiera tenía puesta toda su ropa interior, solo ese buzo. Solo quería pasar más tiempo con él, ya que el fin de semana había quedado en ir a Nagoya a visitar a Sasuke.

…_¡Ella piensa que soy un pervertido!..._este pensamiento surgió en su mente, sonrojando su rostro, pero su diversión se esfumó al recordar la mentira de ella, sin pensarlo la jaló _**–Cállate y ven conmigo-**_ la llevó hacia una sección de la tienda que él conocía muy bien.

_**-¡Es…espera!-**_estaba muy asustada pero por un minuto creyó escuchar esa voz tan sexy de su rubio compañero, se sorprendió al ver el lugar al que el extraño la había llevado, levanto la vista y se encontró con toda una gama de portadas de videos para adultos, su rostro se volvió aun mas rojo.

_**-¡Kyah!-**_ gritó al no poder reprimir mas la vergüenza que sentía _**– ¡Shhh!-**_ escuchó detrás de ella, además sintió que su captor liberaba sus brazos, volteo su rostro hacia la derecha observando sorprendida a su lado el rostro sonriente del Uzumaki, una mezcla de emociones estallaron en su interior _**–Caíste, ¿huh?-**_ al observar esa sonrisa zorruna casi suspiró, pero solo atinó a golpearle por tan fea broma. Él solo sonreía, ella parecía una pequeña niña toda roja de la vergüenza, pronto su mente ideó su venganza.

_**-¿¡Eh?!-**_ se sentía como un pequeño conejo atrapado por un astuto zorro, él había sujetado su manos y luego de lanzarle una de esas sonrisa que la dejaban sin aliento volvió a sujetarle ambos brazos detrás del cuerpo _**– ¿Naruto-kun?-**_ de pronto sintió como la sangre empezaba a circular con mayor rapidez, como su cuerpo se volvía más sensible, se sonrojó aún más, estaba excitándose.

_**-…Hinata, por favor escoge uno que te guste –**_ un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, la voz del rubio era fría pero la excitaba de sobremanera _**–De estos-**_ un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios, sentía el aliento del rubio en su oreja.

_**-Tu…tú dices ¿estos videos de adultos?-**_ sus ojos plateados observaban todas aquellas imágenes obscenas delante de ella.

_**-Por supuesto, me debes una por la película de terror que vimos el otro día, vamos escoge uno-**_ le animó el rubio que recordó ese sentimiento de perversa satisfacción que sentía al avergonzarla.

_**-¡no puedo! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Nunca he visto este tipo de películas!-**_ pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en el rostro de la ojiplata, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida, no era solamente la situación de los videos, se sentía avergonzada con ella misma por excitarse de esa manera.

_**-Puedes decirme un genero ¿cierto?-**_ el rostro del rubio estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro _**-¿Qué tal algo exhibicionista?-**_ no podía dejar de observar sus labios, deseaba probarlos una vez más.

_**-Estoy interesado en este-**_ el movimiento del rubio la sacó de su ensoñación _**–La actriz se ve igual a ti-**_ él rubio le mostraba la portada de la película, una mujer de pelo rubio aparecía mostrándose sobre un escritorio _**–Ella no se ve como yo en lo absoluto-**_ reprocho la morena, él sin embargo solo sonreía _**–pensé que dirías eso, pero se ve exactamente como tú-**_ justo como un zorro sobre el conejo, el rubio bajó con rapidez la cremallera de la casaca de la morena, la cual no llevaba ropa interior.

_**-Me refería a sus pechos-**_ la pelinegra estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, cuando reaccionó él había cubierto su boca con su mano _**– ¡Shhh! No seas tan ruidosa ¿o quieres enseñar tu cuerpo a otras personas?-**_ los ojos azules la observaban con malicia y perversión, de nuevo volvió a quedar embobada por esos hermosos ojos; sus rostros estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose, sin embargo en el último momento el ojicielo se alejo de ella, volviéndose a colocar detrás y llevando sus manos hacia sus senos expuestos, masajeándolos con maestría y arrancándole varios gemidos a ella.

_**-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué?-**_ solo pudo concentrarse en hablar luego de que el rubio dejara de masajearlos _**–Esta es mi paga-**_ su voz de nuevo se escucha triste _**–escuche que Sakura no tiene planes para este fin de semana-**_ él aun mantenía sus manos sobre los voluptuosos senos de ella, le gustaba el contraste entre las temperaturas de sus pieles, los senos tan suaves y calientes de ella y las manos frías de él.

_**-Por aquí, tiene toda una esquina aquí-**_ la voz se acercaba hacia ellos, ambos saltaron de la sorpresa, ella tuvo que elegir al azar un video, ya que de lo contrario el rubio no la dejaría cubrirse.

Una vez fuera del lugar él Uzumaki observaba sonriente la compra _**–Naruto-kun malvado-**_ mientras que la morena iba furiosa a su lado.

_**-Puedes estar conmigo durante el tiempo que no lo veas, por favor…no digas tales mentiras otra vez- **_ella lo observó atónita, la voz vacía y quebrada no concordaba con su rostro sonriente.

…_Está bien…de todos modos por ahora solo necesito pasar tiempo con ella así…_ solo la observaba enfurruñada por la incómoda situación en la que la había metido el rubio "_no vayas a Nagoya_" como deseaba decirle aquellas palabras, pero ya no era un niño, ser capaz de tragarse esas palabras significaba ser un adulto ¿o no?, con este pensamiento siguió el camino hacia su departamento.

* * *

Pues que puedo decir, apareció Sakura =) y bueno tendrá un poco mas de protagonismo de ahora en adelante.

Dublealfa: muchas gracias por los consejos, es la primera vez que hago una historia de este tipo (antes había publicado pequeños one-shot, que luego borre xq tuve complicaciones con mi enamorado) y bueno aun me estoy adaptando, espero que este capitulo este mejor escrito, aunque si hubieran errores no dudes en decírmelos =). Volviendo a la historia, cuando leí el manga no pude evitar imaginarme a naruto y hinata como los protagonistas, por eso decidí hacer esta adaptación. La dualidad de personalidades por así decirlo de Naruto siempre me llamó la atención, tanto así que tenia una historia sobre ello en la mente (que aun no tengo tiempo de empezar ) y bueno Hinata trata de no caer en la tentación pero con alguien tan astuto como naruto es un poco difícil. Solo te puedo decir que el próximo capitulo sera aun más candente, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo =)

hyuga20uzumaki: muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, pues te diré que Naruto no se dará por vencido fácilmente con Hinata como veras en este capitulo y aunque hinata trate de negarlo ella tampoco le es indiferente y si algo caracteriza al rubio, es su perseverancia, así que solo queda esperar =). espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Noelialuna: que bueno que te guste la historia, como veras en este capitulo Hinata esta cediendo más y más ante el rubio, sera capaz de engañar a Sasuke? ojala que si xD y tienes razón ella no sabe si el la engaña, aunque eso se develara en el próximo capitulo U_U.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias =) nos vemos =)


	4. Más que amor, menos que amor, con la exc

****Primero que nada Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual que los del manga Usotsuki PAradox...

Segundo gracias a tod s los que leen esta historia, a los que comentan y en fin a los que la siguen, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado, tambien queria avisarles que por razones de estudio no voy a poder publicar capítulos con tanta frecuencia, por lo que les pediria paciencia y disculpas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por publicar lo mas pronto posible.

Sin nada mas de decirles espero que les agrade este capitulo =) nos vemos =)

* * *

_**Más que amor, menos que amor, con la excepción de amor**_

_**-¿De qué hablan?-**_ su compañera de trabajo se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-Parece que Sakura-san quedo flechada-**_ Ino Yamanaka respondió con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa.

_**-¡no puede ser! ¿Por quién? ¿Alguno de la compañía?- **_Matsuri las observaba con curiosidad.

_**-Chicas no estoy segura todavía, él simplemente me preguntó sobre mis planes para el fin de semana y dijo que estaba interesado en ellos…hasta me dio boletos para un concierto en vivo-**_ aunque no quería sonar muy emocionada, el tono de voz de la ojiverde era de absoluta fascinación _**–A pesar que no hablamos antes, eso me sorprendió mucho-**_ un adorable sonrojo cubría las pálidas mejillas de la Haruno.

_**-¿Quién es?-**_ la castaña estaba muy impaciente _**-¡dime!- ¡dime!**_

_**-Trabaja en mi sección, es Naruto Uzumaki-**_ finalizó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa, mientras que en otro lado de la compañía Kiba Inuzuka observaba al rubio estornudar _**-¿Pescaste un resfriado?-**_ preguntó observándolo _**–No para nada…me pregunto porque estornude-**_ agregó con duda el ojiazul.

_**-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? Si fuera mi caso primero lo invitaría a almorzar para agradecerle los boletos-**_ la castaña muy emocionada le aconsejaba a la ojijade, mientras que a unos metros de ella la ojiplata sentía un sentimiento nuevo y extraño.

_**-Tú…lo… ¿Tú lo amas…a Naruto-san?-**_ preguntó tímidamente, hace mucho que no tartamudeaba, con el tiempo había aprendido a superar la extrema timidez de la que era víctima en su juventud, pero en esos momentos, se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo.

_**-¿Qué dices? Es muy pronto aún, aunque me hizo muy feliz invitándome-**_ la pelirrosa se quedó callada un momento _**–Estoy definitivamente interesada en él**_- finalizó con una sonrisa radiante la Haruno.

_**-Ya veo-**_ la pelinegra disimuló su pesar, con una sonrisa; sabía que no debía ser egoísta, ella ya tenía a Sasuke, ¿por qué no dejarle la oportunidad de ser feliz al rubio?, Sakura siempre le había parecido una chica estupenda y muy eficiente, aunque no era muy popular con los chicos por su personalidad un poco explosiva. Debería sentirse feliz por ellos, sin embargo era consciente que lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de ser felicidad.

_**-¡Bip, Bip!- **_reconoció su tono de mensaje y sin muchos ánimos revisó aquel aparato eléctrico, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se formara en su _**rostro –Comí Udon en el almuerzo… ¿podemos vernos? ….Naruto- **_sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y rapidez.

_**-¿Tu novio?-**_ la rubia había notado su cambio de actitud, antes la había observado algo triste, pero al ver aquel mensaje ella simplemente se veía radiante, hace tiempo que quería conocer al misterioso Sasuke Uchiha, el causante de que su mejor amiga esté tan feliz.

Sin pensarlo mucho le arrebató el celular de las manos de la Hyuuga _**-¡No! Ino ¡No lo hagas!-**_ la morena estaba completamente nerviosa, su rostro había adoptado el color de un tomate maduro _**-¿Por qué no?- Llevemos tu relación de larga distancia a la discusión, te ves tan feliz-**_ la sonrisa de la Yamanaka se borró al ver el remitente de aquel mensaje, sin decir nada más observó a Hinata que había bajado su sonrojado rostro.

Al ver que las otras chicas habían empezado a caminar con dirección a la tercera sección, se acercó a la morena _**–Toma, lo siento, lo correcto no es siempre lo correcto…yo sólo quiero que seas feliz- **_la Hyuuga solo la observaba sin dar crédito a sus palabras _**–Si está bien para ti hablaremos después-**_ la rubia se alejaba caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

_**-Bueno aquí estamos, busquemos una-**_ se habían encontrado después del trabajo, el rubio la observaba con sus sonrisas de infarto en la puerta de un establecimiento comercial _**–Recuerdas que dijiste que querías una silla ¿para ver películas?-**_ la sonrisa del Uzumaki se borró al observar el estado meditabundo de la morena.

_**-¿Cómo se siente?-**_ el rubio guardaba las herramientas que había utilizado para armar la nueva silla de la morena

_**-Es muy cómodo tener un respaldo en una silla-**_ la morena estaba feliz probando su nueva adquisición.

_**-Aunque realmente pensé en comprarte un sofá pero, tu casa es un poco pequeña-**_ agregó el rubio observando con detenimiento el pequeño piso de su compañera, que era bastante más pequeño que su cómodo departamento.

_**-En verdad no debiste darme esto, pero…- **_la Hyuuga dudó por un momento _**-¿Por qué no se lo diste a tu novia?-**_ el ojicielo la observó sin entender.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro _**–Recuerdo haber dicho que no tengo novia-**_ ¿acaso ella se estaba burlando de él?

_**-Lo siento, use las palabras equivocadas-**_ la morena empezó a sentirse muy incómoda, sabía que el tema no era de su incumbencia, pero aun así quería saber _**–Quería decir, cuando encuentres una novia real- **_agrego con lentitud acomodando su cabello, quería sonar natural, casual _**-Lo siento, lo acabo de oír-**_ el rubio la miraba con expectación _**– ¿Tú invitaste a Sakura-chan a una cita?- **_finalizó con una sonrisa fingida la ojiplata.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ el rubio la miraba sin entender la situación

_**-¡Está bien! Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso,**_ _**Sakura-chan es una buena chica**_- la pelinegra trataba de sonar animada y feliz.

_**-Páralo ahí, yo no la invité a salir-**_ el rubio sentía un creciente fastidio ¿de dónde habría sacado aquella idea la Hyuuga? Se preguntaba.

_**-No hagas eso, no deberías ocultarlo-**_ la morena se abrazó a sí misma_** –Ella está muy feliz de que alguien la invitara a salir-**_ su voz iba perdiendo la emoción de antes _**–Lo diré de nuevo, es una buena chica y está libre por el momento-**_ su voz empezaba a sonar triste –_**si presionas los botones correctos, te apoyaré-**_ la voz de la morena era casi un susurro.

_**-Me estoy enojando-**_ la pelinegra levantó la vista encontrándose con el rostro del rubio, el que había puesto sus brazos a ambos lados de ella sobre el respaldar de la silla.

-_**Pero Naruto-san, tú mismo dijiste que te gustaría tener una novia**_- él rubio observó los ojos llorosos de ella.

_**-¿Huh? ¿Me quieres unir con Sakura?-**_ aquel fastidio solo se incrementaba más y más en su interior -_**Piensas que si tengo una novia, ¿tus sentimientos de culpa se irán?-**_ trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella solo ocultaba su rostro sonrojado _**–Siento decepcionarte, pero…-**_ de manera intempestiva y algo brusca la jaló hacia el piso.

_**-Yo tengo…todo el tiempo, sólo pensamientos de ti Hinata-san-**_ la voz del rubio era ronca y sexy casi susurrándole.

Lo sentía sobre ella, y de nuevo su cuerpo la traicionaba ansiando sus caricias_** –Todo el tiempo, ¿sabes en que pienso?- **_la morenasolo pudo temblar ante la mirada llena de pasión contenida que le lanzaba el rubio aún encima de ella.

_**-No…prometiste que no tendrías sexo conmigo-**_ su voz era casi una súplica, era la última alarma de su cerebro, antes de perder el control de su cuerpo.

Sin delicadeza, ni como un caballero, solo con la desesperación que sentía su cuerpo, la tomó de la muñeca _**–Cuando uno se pone así, es difícil regresar a la normalidad-**_ la pelinegra solo pudo gemir al sentir como presionaba su mano contra su intimidad, sintiendo su excitación.

_**-Yo…entiendo-**_ la voz de la morena era casi una súplica, la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado y ya le era insoportable soportar tanto calor en su cuerpo _**–Yo te ayudaré-**_ él rubio se quedo sin aliento ¿acaso ella iba a serle infiel a su novio?

El Uzumaki estaba rígido, pero muy excitado, después de intercambiar lugares y sentarlo en la silla nueva, ella le había atado las manos detrás del respaldar _**–Siento amarrarte-**_ él solo la veía confundido delante, en cuclillas _**– Eso es por si las cosas se vuelven serias, Naruto-san yo no soy la persona adecuada- **_le dijo con dulzura la morena aun sonrojada, mientras le desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón y los pantalones.

_**-No tienes mucha fe en mí ¿no?-**_ le contestó el Uzumaki con una risa nerviosa.

Ella se colocó sobre él acercando sus rostros, él solo la veía como hipnotizado _**–Es la primera vez que hago esto, por eso me disculpo si soy torpe- **_él no procesaba sus palabras solo veía el nacimiento de sus voluptuosos senos los cuales quedaban a la vista gracias a la camiseta floja que ella se había puesto.

_**-Por el momento usaré aceite de bebé-**_ con lentitud ella untó sus manos con la viscosa sustancia –_**Si duele avísame**_- sin más ella acarició el hinchado miembro del rubio.

Él rubio solo apretó los dientes, aquello era mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado nunca, sentía las cálidas y pequeñas manos de morena subir y bajar por toda su longitud mientras sus voluptuosos senos se apretaban contra su pecho, aumentado el placer _**-¿Cómo se siente?-**_ la voz de la pelinegra era un susurro sensual.

_**-Muy bien-**_ apenas podía contener sus gemidos, la observó cuando ella se alejo un poco de él _**-¿Puedo…ver tus pechos?-**_ trató de sonreír, pero la pelinegro solo observó una mueca de dolor –_**Solo quiero ver, estoy atado ¿recuerdas?-**_ ella se quedo quieta sin decir o hacer nada completamente roja y agitada, aquello también le estaba pasando factura a ella, sentía sus bragas húmedas debajo del short deportivo que llevaba _**-¿Quieres terminar rápido? O ¿quieres que dure más?-**_ la voz de ojicielo era entrecortada, parecía que había corrido una maratón, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, ella lo miró como pidiendo clemencia, pero en silencio y con lentitud levantó su camiseta.

_**-Te estás burlando de mí Naruto-san-**_el rubio podía sentir la humillación en la voz de la pelinegra, era un maldito pervertido, justo como su abuelo, idea ante la cual sonrió.

Aquello había sido el detonante para la morena, ya no podía contener mas su excitación, sin pensarlo brincó de nuevo sobre él moviendo sus manos de manera rítmica en su miembro y dejando sus pechos expuestos a merced de su boca, oportunidad que el Uzumaki no desaprovechó, capturando entre sus labios los erectos y rosados pezones; la morena gritó de placer aquello era más de lo que había planeado hacer. Al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre el otro pezón su cuerpo se arqueó rozando ambas intimidades, haciéndolos maullar de placer a ambos.

El rubio sintió temor ante la pasión desenfrenada de la Hyuuga, lo estaba utilizando para darse placer, cada roce de caderas enviaba impulsos eléctricos a todo su cuerpo, observó los blanquecinos ojos nublados por la lujuria, y escuchaba sus gemidos de placer, casi podía sentir su húmeda intimidad debajo de su shorts deportivos, la morena aumento el movimiento de caderas sobre él, cada vez le costaba más concentrarse, quería tocarla arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa y tomarla ahí mismo, se concentró en besar los pechos de la morena, que rebotaban con cada movimiento de ella sobre su rostro, después de unos minutos ella aumentó las caricias a su virilidad haciéndolo terminar en sus manos, llegando ella también al clímax con un grito ahogado en sus labios.

Ella lavaba con esmero sus manos, quitándose todo el aceite que había quedado en ellas, el rubio solo la miraba con cierto recelo _**–Naruto-san, siento hacerte esperar**_- ella había sentido la mirada del rubio, y el incomodo silencio que les rodeaba _**-¿Quieres ver televisión?-**_ preguntó con la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

Sin embargo el rubio, no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿exactamente cuál fue el significado de lo de ahora? Se sentía humillado, ella lo había usado para darse placer a sí misma, y aunque esa idea no le desagradó, se sintió usado, ya que ella no parecía sentir culpa alguna.

_**-Ya está listo-**_ la morena le alcanzaba una taza de humeante café recién hecho, al momento de tomarlo sus manos se juntaron, enviándoles escalofríos a ambos, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, mientras que él se sintió un poco más cerca de su objetivo.

.

.

.

_**-Quince A-**_ la morena luchaba por trepar a un estante subido sobre una silla rotatoria, para alcanzar un portafolio de un escaparate.

_**-Quince A, ¿dijiste?-**_ la pelinegra saltó por el susto, el rubio había salido de la nada y se disponía a ayudarla a bajar el tan ansiado portafolio.

_**-Muchas gracias, por tu ayuda, tengo que prepararme o llegare tarde a mi reunión- **_la ojiplata literalmente le había arrebatado el portafolio de las manos girándose luego para emprender su retirada.

El rubio la observó con pesar, se veía tan bonita con ese vestido de botones frontales color rosa pastel _**–Hinata-san, de cierta forma ¿No me has estado evitando últimamente?-**_ la aludida se giró para observarlo con un intenso sonrojo adornándole el rostro.

_**-Yo no lo he hecho realmente-**_ aunque ella se encontraba delante de él había girado su rostro para no quedar hechizada por esos ojos azul cielo _**-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?-**_ el rubio se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, de nuevo sentía ese fastidio en su interior.

_**-Yo solo…estoy muy ocupada recientemente**_- agregó con una sonrisa fingida la morena _**–Hinata-san-**_ el rubio llamó su atención _**–carga esto por un momento-**_ de improviso el Uzumaki le entregó una pila de libros contables _**-¿Naruto-san?-**_ la ojiplata observaba incrédula como el rubio iba hacia un escritorio cercano para tomar un vaso lleno agua, el cual luego colocó encima de la pila de libros que cargaba ella.

_**-¡Ah! El vaso…-**_ la morena se tambaleaba inquieta –_**Te mojaras si te mueves-**_ podía sentir el aliento del rubio en su rostro, observó ese par de zafiros preciosos de él y se dejó hechizar, sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos no era un beso tierno, todo lo contrario era salvaje y necesitado, al momento que él se separó de ella, la dejó con ansias de más.

-_**Espera…todos pueden escucharnos-**_ a su espalda estaban los cubículos de la sección cuatro que era donde ella trabajaba –_**Este no es el…-**_ la voz de la morena temblaba a causa del beso robado.

_**-No-**_ más que una orden o una palabra parecía un gruñido, el rubio la observó toda sonrojada y ansiosa y volvió a devorar sus labios, esta vez el contacto fue mayor, ya que ella le respondió con ansias.

Después de separarse, ella luchaba por tranquilizar su agitada respiración, él solo la observaba toda sonrojada aun cargando los libros y el vaso con agua, una idea perversa pasó por su mente, sonrió de manera zorruna, mientras ella lo observaba asustada, conocía bien esas sonrisas y sabia que lo que seguía después la perjudicaría _**–Rápido toma el vaso de agua-**_ quería salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí.

Sin embargo el rubio solo sonreía, ella solo pudo observar como el ojicielo levantaba una de sus manos y la metía dentro de su escote _**-¡Ah!-**_ sus piernas flaqueaban y sentía un cosquilleo conocido en su intimidad, el rubio presionaba magistralmente su sensible pezón entre sus dedos al tiempo que masajeaba el seno capturado.

Se miraron y de nuevo él devoró sus labios con necesidad, ella gimió ante el repentino contacto, ya que la traviesa mano del rubio seguía atormentando su pecho, oportunidad que aprovechó él para introducir su lengua en la tentadora boca de ella profundizando más el beso. Al finalizar ambos se miraron con complicidad, todo el cuerpo de la morena temblaba por la excitación, quería acabar con toda esa situación de una buena vez, así que haciendo gala de su flexibilidad la ojiplata sujetó el vaso con los dientes, levantándolo y bebiendo todo su contenido, botándolo a un costado _**-¡Toma!- **_con furia le entregó la pila de libros al rubio que solo se carcajeaba a su lado.

_**-¿Hinata-san?-**_ el rubio observaba a la morena delante de él cabizbaja.

_**-Esa…ultima vez…yo…fui muy lejos**_- la voz de la morena temblaba, sus mejillas le ardían y pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su pálido rostro _**–Pero, eso fue…por nuestro bien de usarnos el uno al otro como sustituto, lo hice para no tener sexo**_- sus palabras eran como cuchillas para él _**–sería extraño…si lo malinterpretas-**_ él rubio sintió un dolor inexplicable en el alma, pero él sabía que no podía esperar de aquel enfermizo juego.

_**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-**_ el rubio contuvo toda su tristeza y frustración y le entregó la mejor de sus sonrisas -_**Yo lo entiendo perfectamente**_- se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura -"_**amigos" ¿verdad**_?- la morena le devolvió una tímida sonrisa _**–Entonces por favor para esta extraña forma de comportarte conmigo-**_ el rubio se giró alejándose de ella _**-¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?-**_ aquella molesta sonrisa falsa seguía adornando su rostro.

_**-Hoy no perdón…-**_ la morena susurró tímida, viendo su fuerte y amplia espalda alejarse.

.

.

.

_**-¡Eso es salir con dos a la vez!- **_la Yamanaka escuchaba muy atenta toda la historia de su relación como sustitos con el rubio que le contaba la morena muy avergonzada.

_**-¡No eso no es cierto Ino!-**_ la pelinegra se sumergió dentro la poza del baño _**-¡oh, sí lo es!-**_ le reprochó la rubia mientras jabonaba sus generosos pechos.

.

.

.

_**-Malditas horas extras, pensé que ella me esperaría hasta que terminara**_- el rubio iba de camino a la cafetería del edificio –_**pero en vez de eso ella prefiere ir con una compañera de trabajo**_- eligió un café con un sándwich y emprendió el regreso a su oficina.

Suspiró frustrado, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la morena, en la suavidad de sus manos, en la textura cremosa de su pálida piel, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella o tendría que ir urgente al lavabo, volvió a suspirar con fastidio.

El ruido de tacones acercándose iluminó sus esperanzas _**–Oh, Sakura-san-**_ trató que su desilusión no se notara en su tono de voz _**-¿Estas trabajando horas extras también?-**_ preguntó de manera casual con una sonrisa, la ojiverde solo le sonrió afirmativamente.

_**-Por cierto, gracias por los boletos del otro día- **_la Haruno se sonrojó levemente _**–invité a una amiga mía que era una gran fan pero…tenía otros planes ese día, así que no pudo venir-**_ el rubio la observó preguntándose si esa amiga seria la Hyuuga.

_**-No fue fácil conseguirlos, me alegra escuchar que te haya gustado –**_ el rubio se sentía cómodo hablado con la pelirrosa, al menos le ayudaba a alejar el doloroso recuerdo de la morena.

**-Yo…-**la ojiverde interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos _**–estoy realmente en deudo por esos boletos, tiene que dejarme que te lo pague con invitarte a una comida o algo así-**_ la mujer se había acercado a su escritorio y lo observaba con timidez.

_**-Realmente no hace falta-**_ agregó el rubio, pero luego el recuerdo de la morena lo hizo cambiar de opinión _**–Digo, estaría feliz de ir…hoy… ¿quieres ir hoy?-**_ la pelirrosa le observó incrédulamente, aquellos hermosos ojos cielo ocultos detrás de las gafas y ese radiante cabello un tanto despeinado, el Uzumaki se veía a su parecer tremendamente seductor.

.

.

.

_**-¿Solo amigos?-**_ le cuestionaba la rubia a una sonriente Hinata _**–Y dime ¿desde cuando es normal para los amigos besarse y tocar los pechos de la mujer?- **_la ojiazul se acercaba a la morena que la miraba divertida _**- ¡eso no es lo que yo llamaría actuar como amigos!-**_ los gritos de la rubia empezaban a incitar la curiosidad del resto de féminas presentes.

_**-Nosotros…no tenemos sexo-**_ agregó bajito la ojiplata _**-¿Así que eso los convierte automáticamente en sólo amigos?-**_ la rubia cuestionaba a la morena que parecía no darse cuenta de lo extraño de su situación.

_**-Y dime, cuando te masturbas ¿Quién es el que está en tu mente?**_- la rubia había pegado sus suaves pechos a la espalda de la ojiblanco, a la cual le subieron los colores al rostro _**-¡Yo no pienso en nada!-**_ se alejó de la ojiazul como si tuviera lepra _**–Esta bien, di eso si quieres…pero tú sabes, ¿no esta tan mal cierto? Que le gustes a Naruto-san-**_ la morena la observaba con atención, así que la rubia prosiguió _**– puedes engañarte a ti misma en este momento, pero… es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que tu cuerpo te diga quién es el que amas-**_ a cada palabra de la rubia la pelinegro bajaba la mirada perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_**-Cuando fuiste a Nagoya ¿No dijiste que estuviste sola?-**_ la Yamanaka tenía sobre ella su ya conocida mirada inquisidora –_**Eso es…porque le dije que iría a limpiar**_- aquella había sido la última visita que tuvo a Nagoya, el fin de semana anterior a comenzar el perverso juego con el Uzumaki _**-¿Y no dijiste que encontraste el cabello de otra mujer?-**_ aún recordaba el cabello color rojo fuego que encontró en la almohada de su novio, el dolor que aquello le causó y la razón por la que había querido serle infiel con el rubio ojiazul –_**Me siento mareada**_- la morena salió del agua.

Luego de salir de los baños la ojiblanco observaba con melancolía su teléfono móvil, después de meditarlo un poco marco un número bastante conocido para ella, espero impacientemente, los largos timbrazos la iban desaniman poco a poco; cuando ya iba a colgar una voz familiar contesto del otro lado _**–¿Sí?-**_ el corazón de la morena latía de felicidad.

– _**¿Naruto-san?-**_ al otro lado de la cuidad el rubio escuchaba la voz dubitativa de la ojiplata _**-¿Hola Hinata-san?- **_no podía estar más sorprendido ¿acaso ella no lo había estado evitando?

_**-Sí-**_ sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, estaba nerviosa, tenía tantas cosas por decirle pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca en ese momento _**–Perdón estoy un poco…ocupado ahora mismo…-**_ la pelinegra escuchaba sin dar crédito a la palabras del rubio.

_**-¡Naruto-kun!- ¡espera un segundo!… perdón ya voy a acabar…. ¡Ah!**_- los hermosos ojos grises de la pelinegro se abrieron de sorpresa, ella reconocería en cualquier lugar esa voz, llena de jadeos y gemidos.

Después sin más el rubio cortó la conversación, dejando a la Hyuuga con un punzante dolor en el corazón _**– ¿Sakura-san?-**_ se preguntaba con pesar la morena, y fue en ese momento que sintió el dolor de la mentira, ¿sería que acaso el rubio acepto su consejo?, y ¿porque le dijo que solo pensaba en ella?, cuando se dio cuenta de lo hirientes que eran esos pensamientos sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas.

* * *

¡Que estarán haciendo el rubio y Sakura? ¿tienen alguna idea? y lo de Sasuke ¿le habrá sido infiel a Hinata? ¿que opinan?

Ahora a contestar rewiews =)

hyuga20uzumaki: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, como veras naruto es muy vengativo U_U aunque eso le pone mas sabor a la historia =), en lo que respecta a Sasuke aun no lo veremos por ahora, pero en el futuro si sabrán de él =), como veras quedó en suspenso lo el rubio con Sakura. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por comentar

Noelialuna: espero q este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, y bueno si naruto es un amor, aunque ahora como que Hinata sintió la pegada de que le paguen con la misma moneda. Solo queda esperar para ver que habrá estado haciendo el rubio con la pelirrosa xD. Gracias por comentar

natsumi hhr nh: pues si, los castigos del rubio sobre Hinata si que son atrevidos, aunque creo q a Hinata le gustan U_U y a quien no? gracias por leer espero que este cap tbn te haya gustado =)

Dublealfa: Es bastante feo que te mientan y peor si es la persona a quien amas, eso lo sintió ahora Hinata, así que se podría decir que el rubio se tomo la revancha y ahora esta disfrutando sabe Dios de que con la pelirrosa xD, esperemos que Hinata haya aprendido la lección, que bueno que haya sido un cap fácil de entender, gracias por los consejos =), espero que este cap tbn te haya gustado =)

dannynamikaze: gracias por leer la historia, bueno ya veremos si la relación a distancia de Hinata funciona o no, aunque con el rubio intentado hacerla caer en tentación como que es un poco difícil. espero que este cap te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario =)

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por leer, comenten alguna ideas o sus teorías sobre el rubio, me ayudan mucho sus comentarios y como se los dije tratare de actualizar lo antes que pueda. Cuídense mucho y suerte en todo lo que hagan. Nos vemos pronto =) 


End file.
